Game For Two
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Sometimes teasing is just not enough. Wemma smut!


**_Lots of good wemma lovin in this fic, folks! You can thank the pervy people at the glee forum! Haha!

* * *

_**

_Click. Click. Click. Click. _

Emma arched her eyebrow and bit down hard on her lip as her fingernails drummed against the passenger side door of Will's old car.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Will's smirk and her breath hitched in her chest as his right hand that was currently resting over her knee, tightened its grip around her partially exposed leg.

She turned slowly to glare at him but his smirk only widened. A shuddering gasp escaped her lips as his hand began to travel up her thigh. His slightly calloused fingers trailed gently along the soft flesh of her thigh and kept climbing higher and higher.

She dug her feet into the carpet of the car and tilted her head back against the head rest, letting her eyes drift closed. Will's fingers dipped between her legs to caress her inner thigh and she whimpered quietly.

The tips of his fingers came dangerously close to private territory when they suddenly lost contact as his hand flew back to the steering wheel to make a sharp turn.

A low hiss escaped Emma's lips and she opened her eyes to glare at him, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "You are such a tease." She growled.

His smirk turned into a grin and he took his eyes off the road momentarily to wink at her. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting pathetically out the window.

"I love you." Will chirped and immediately she felt the smile return to her lips.

Her face shifted towards him and she beamed quietly. Will's right hand left the steering wheel but this time it found Emma's hand to hold. Emma smiled down at their joined hands and then grinned brightly at the sparkling diamond on her ring finger.

It still felt like a complete dream to Emma. This time yesterday she was just Emma Pillsbury, now she was Emma Pillsbury soon-to-be-Schuester. Will's proposal was completely out of the blue. It wasn't like Emma had never thought about it, (truth be told ever since she met Will she had thought of the perfect scenario where Will would get down on one knee, confess his undying love for her with mood music and candles and everything every woman ever dreamed about) she just never expected it to be so soon and so completely random.

It was a calm and peaceful evening in their shared apartment, they had just finished up dinner and washing up the dishes and were cuddled up on the couch as per usual after their dinner.

Emma felt particularly relaxed that evening and she sunk into Will's chest, resting comfortably between his legs as he rubbed his fingers gently up and down her arm. She giggled when he started to play with her fingers, rubbing the tips of his fingers against each of her knuckles. She had felt him shift under her but had thought nothing of it at the time and the next thing she knew something cold and metallic was being slipped onto her finger.

Her eyes blinked open and she stared down at her hand, at the small, yet elegant diamond ring as if she didn't know what it was. When she finally realized what exactly it was, she shot up and whirled around to face him, tears brimming her eyes.

Will was staring at her anxiously, a small hopeful smile tugging at his lips as he rambled on a simple yet incredibly romantic proposal speech. Before he was even done, her head was bobbing up and down in a furious nod and she whispered a certain "yes", attaching her lips immediately to his.

Since then the only time they were able to keep their hands off each other was when they had both passed out from exhaustion. It took alot of persuasion on Will's part for Emma to get him to actually go to school that morning. Will was keen on staying in bed all day and celebrating their new found relationship status but Emma knew, as exciting as it was, that it was hardly a reason to play hooky.

As a treat though she did let Will shower with her, which she hardly ever did especially if she wanted to get _clean_ and thankfully he had been a good boy and didn't provoke her too much. He had been good for the rest of the morning after that too...

...until they got in the car.

And now she was flustered because her _fiancé _(she still got giddy at the word) couldn't keep his paws to himself. If they were anywhere but in the car heading to work Emma would have gladly returned his advances but since they _were_ and Emma didn't particularly like letting everyone she worked with know of her personal intimacy acts, she was left pouting miserably.

Will behaved for the rest of the car ride, the only form of intimacy going on between them being the light caress of his thumb against the back of her hand.

Will pulled into his usual parking space and with a quick, soft kiss to Emma's hand, jumped out of the car and walked over to her side to open the door for her.

Emma hesitated to get out of the car, instead biting her lip and staring at the entrance to the school which was crowded with students and faculty.

"You alright, Em?" Will's voice reached her and a shiver ran down her spine when his hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Just preparing myself." Emma answered.

"For what?" Will chuckled.

Emma held up her left hand where her ring glistened in the sunlight. "Someone is bound to notice eventually and once it gets out it will spread like wildfire and we won't be left alone for the rest of the day."

Will smiled and knelt down so he could be eye level with her. "You don't have to wear it today if you don't want to." He took her hand in his and brought her ring up to his lips to kiss it softly. "I would understand."

Emma shook her head, smiling brightly. "Of course I want to wear it, Will. I'm not ashamed of being engaged to you."

"I hope not." Will joked which earned him a light slap on the arm.

"I would tell it from the mountain tops if I could." Emma went on lovingly. "As long as I didn't have to deal with the throngs of people showering me with questions and grabbing at my hand wanting to see the ring."

He laughed and her heart fluttered at the musical sound. He tightened his grip around her hand and gently tugged her out of the car, his arm slipping around her smoothly while his foot kicked the door closed.

"I think everyone here is aware of how you feel about personal space." Will assured her as they headed towards the entrance.

"Yes they are but once they see it they're going to be all over it like a pack of wolves." Emma responded leaning into his side lovingly. "Especially some of the women who share lunch hour with us."

Will's brow furrowed. "I don't think Shannon would be the type to squeal over an engagement ring."

Emma nudged him lightly and gave him a look. "You know that I did not mean Shannon. The women at the table next to us for instance, Will they are such nosey bodies. I don't feel comfortable talking to you about our personal lives at the lunch table because they listen to every word we are saying. They're gossip whores, Will."

Will suddenly jolted to a stop and stared down at Emma with widened eyes, clearly taken aback. Emma's eyes questioned him and as he raised an eyebrow she blushed and bit her lip softly. "I am thirty two years old, William, I'm allowed to say nasty words."

"I just never heard you call anybody that in public...you know, except for me." The awkwardness about that topic had long disappeared and Will was often teasing Emma about it, even calling himself a 'slut' once or twice.

"It's true though." Emma shrugged. "They can't mind any of their own business."

"Well we don't exactly make it too private." Will responded as they continued their walk into the school. "If we really wanted to talk to each other privately we'd go in your office, otherwise we open ourselves up to prying ears."

Emma sighed quietly. "I suppose you're right. I just wish that some of our conversations could be kept between us or anyone that is sitting at our table."

He pressed a gentle and lingering kiss to the side of her head and her slightly annoyed mood was instantly lifted. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they made the familiar trek to her office.

However, just as they were about to turn down the hallway that led to her office, Will fingered something in his pocket, looked around secretively and then yanked her towards the side entrance of the auditorium. He fiddled with the door and then pulled it open, tugging her inside, letting the door close slowly behind them.

The auditorium was pitch dark and Will flicked on the house lights before pushing her up against the wall. Her eyes widened and she stared up at him, a frantic look in her eyes. "Will, what on Earth are you doing?"

He smirked and without a single word brought his lips down onto hers for a passionate, tender kiss.

"Will." She mumbled against his lips but as his tongue entered her mouth she found herself succumbing to the touch, taste and feel of Will.

Her lips moved equally in time with his and her hands found their way to rest on his chest. His hands grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him, causing her to groan into his mouth and thus Will took the opportunity to make the kiss even deeper.

Will's hands began to climb up her torso until they were cupping her breasts over her cardigan and she melted like putty in his hands. His lips left hers and started to trail down her neck, kissing almost every inch of her exposed skin. She gripped onto his shoulders, holding onto him tightly as she whispered his name.

His lips grazed over the swell of her breast and only then was Emma brought back to reality. "Will." Her voice came out a weak whimper and he continued to feather her chest with kisses.

"Will." She stated more sternly, digging her nails into his shoulders lightly and pulling him away.

Will's eyes fluttered open and she was nearly taken in by the intense love and desire she saw resting there but she remained firm. "Will, we shouldn't be doing this."

Will let out a breath, closing his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair as he took a step back from her. "Right, sorry."

Emma licked her lips, sighing quietly at the taste of Will and stepped forward to grab his hand. "It's not that I don't want to because you know I do."

A smirk formed on his lips and his eyes fluttered open to meet hers.

"It's just...what if we get caught?"

"Then we get caught." Will smiled, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. She shot him an exasperated look.

"If we get caught, we'd be fired Will. Especially if its by Sue and the last thing I ever want to do is get caught by Sue." Emma shuddered at the thought.

"Em," He trailed his finger down the side of her face and she shuddered quietly, "It's still before school hours, as long as we're not doing anything in the public eye I think we'll be okay."

Emma blushed crimson at the thought and she leaned her head onto his chest to hide it. Will chuckled into her hair and his strong arms wrapped around her.

"Will?" Emma mumbled into his dark grey vest.

"Yes?" Will prompted, combing her hair with his finger tips.

He felt her smile into his chest and she stifled a giggle. "You smell nice."

His brow furrowed at her seemingly out of nowhere comment and chuckled himself when he felt Emma's body vibrate with laughter.

"Thank you." He buried his face in her hair for a moment and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. "You smell very nice as well."

She slapped his chest playfully as she pulled away, smiling brightly up at him. His eyes danced with joy as he stared down at her. His hand gently cupped the side of her face and slowly pulled her towards him until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Through the heavy doors they heard the faint sound of the warning bell and they simultaneously groaned.

"Already?" Emma whined as Will pressed his forehead against hers lightly.

"I guess we have to go." Will whispered, his breath tickling the skin on her face.

"Yes, I do suppose we do." Emma whispered back in response, holding onto Will for a little longer before finally parting from him.

The retreated out of the auditorium, Will locking the door behind them and with another small kiss they went their separate ways.

* * *

Emma was right, the news of their engagement did spread like wildfire. One of the students in one of her first sessions of the morning noticed the ring as she waved her hands wildly through the air trying to convey her message to the young female. After that Emma received many smiles through the glass of her office and she was relieved to find that no one tried to ambush her to see the ring.

When they got to the lunchroom and walked in, chatting happily as usual every body froze and every eye was suddenly set upon them.

Emma blushed and sunk into Will to hide from their intense stares. She could tell that most, if not all, of the women were ready to jump out of their plastic chairs to ask questions and fawn over the ring.

Emma gave no indication that it would be alright for them to do so because quite frankly, it wasn't and she led Will awkwardly to their usual table where Shannon Beiste was already seated and waiting for them.

The couple greeted their friend warmly as they sat down at the corner end of the table that faced the wall. Their hands laced together under the table and rested lightly on Emma's lap after they prepared their lunches on the table.

"I suppose I don't have to ask if the rumors are true." Shannon smirked at the couple. "You two are acting more sickeningly in love than usual."

Emma's cheeks flushed but a bright smile spread across her face and she squeezed Will's hand under the table as they shared a loving look.

"It's true." Emma confirmed quietly yet her eyes beamed happily. "Will and I are engaged." The words still sounded foreign on her tongue but sent a thrill of joy to her heart.

A few gasps were emitted from the women at the surrounding tables and as Emma glanced at them they tried to hide their knowing smiles. She rolled her eyes and shot a pointed look at Will. He smirked and rubbed his thumb against her hand gently.

"Congratulations." Shannon smiled happily. "I knew it was coming."

Emma stared at her curiously and then glanced up at Will. Will shook his head as if to tell her he hadn't said anything.

"Will didn't tell me." Shannon laughed confirming Will's silent meaning. "It was just obvious. In fact, I'm pretty sure we're wondering what took you so long."

Emma smiled sheepishly, glancing over to Will who laughed nervously and dropped his gaze to the table, hiding a shy smile.

"I think the timing was perfect." Emma murmured leaning her head against Will's shoulder.

Will lifted his head, smiling joyfully and kissed her forehead lovingly. She giggled and cuddled up to him further.

"Some of us are trying to eat." Shannon joked.

Emma flushed and lifted her head off of Will's shoulder, staring to pick at her own lunch.

Conversation flowed normally after that and Emma felt her thoughts her drifting off as Shannon started to discuss football plays with Will. She knew Will preferred to talk about the arts, music in particular, but he did also enjoy the occasional sports talk especially if it was someone who knew what they were talking about like Shannon.

Will nodded along to the conversation, occasionally putting his input about the subject.

She suddenly froze as she felt Will's hand leave hers and trail over to rest on her thigh. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, slowly turning to face him. He didn't waver from his conversation with Shannon but the corners of his lips turned up slightly.

She continued to chew her food staring at him cautiously, watching every facial twitch. Just as Shannon finished up a "funny" story about one of her practices, Will laughed and his hand pushed hers out of the way and slid around her knee.

Her breath hitched in her chest and she swallowed hard, her eyes widening slightly. Just as he did in the car Will began to caress her exposed skin, slowly traveling north, being as careful as he could not to push her skirt up.

She bit down on her lip, wrapped her fingers around his wrists and dug her fingernails gently into his skin, warning him to stop. Will gave a subtle shake to his head which then turned into a nod for Shannon's sake, squeezed her thigh gently and continued his path.

His fingers dipped in between her legs and created a little space to rest his hand as his fingers danced along her inner thighs.

Emma gritted her teeth and glowered at Will quietly, only smiling hesitantly when Shannon would glance her way.

His fingers trailed back up to the top of her thigh and he traced the outline of her panties from her hip to her center. She inhaled sharply, hiding it with a cough and then kicked Will in the shin.

His hand retracted immediately and rested on his lap. His lips remained in a firm line but she could see the smugness in his eyes. She cleared her throat quietly and crossed her legs, grabbing another strawberry from her container of fruit.

Somehow the conversation had drifted to crazy locker room stories, and Will started to share his own from when he was briefly on the soccer team in high school.

Emma was glued to his mouth as he spoke, the way his lips moved was mesmerizing and she couldn't help but think about their kiss that morning. She couldn't help but think how much she wanted to kiss him right now especially after the stunt he just secretly pulled. Emma could already feel the now familiar warmness that engulfed the lower half of her body. Will knew that his touch drove her insane and she wouldn't be able to resist him. He was such a tease.

_Well..._ She thought with a nasty smirk. _I can be a tease too, William. _

Her hand left her lap slowly and very softly she placed it over his knee. Immediately she felt his body tense and his gaze flickered over to her. She hid her smirk well and interjected a generic comment into Shannon's story as her fingers gently rubbed in circles around his knee.

Just as he had done to her, her fingers trailed slowly and gently up his thigh. His free hand gripped the edge of the table, his fingernails scratching against the wood, as he continued to nod along to Shannon's story.

She ran one finger all the way to the top of his jeans, gently traced along the edge and came down on his other leg. She could already see the change in his breathing and the tension in his face and she smirked once again sending a comment to Shannon. Her fingers very light brushed against his crotch and his body visibly shivered and she flattened her palm against his thigh. She trailed her fingernails down his thigh, across his knee and circled around to the medial side of his leg and started to trail upwards again.

She paused only inches away from his groin and he held his breath, clenching his jaw hardly, waiting to see if she would do it.

_Oh she would_.

He slammed his hand down onto the table as she gripped him lightly through his jeans. Shannon paused mid-sentence and stared at him, perplexed. He quickly rose from his seat, turning to face Emma, a slightly frantic look in his eyes.

Emma smiled up at him with curious innocence. "Is something the matter, Will?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly and her smile widened. "I-I-I forgot something in your office, Emma. I need to go get it."

"Now?" Emma questioned, furrowing her brow, her eyes sparkling in mischief.

"Yes, now." He practically growled.

She suppressed a giggle and reached for her bag. "I'll give you the key."

She could have sworn she actually heard a little growl emit from Will's throat but he forced a smile and threw his hands over hers to stop her. "I want you to come."

"Oh." She grinned at him and his eyes narrowed further. "Alright then."

"Sorry Shannon." Will quickly turned to the football coach. "We have important business to take care of." Holding tightly onto Emma's hand he gently pulled her out of her seat. Emma sent an apologetic smile towards Shannon, quickly packed up her lunch and followed Will's lead out of the cafeteria, leaving a stunned and slightly confused Shannon Beiste.

Will's pace was quick as he led her down the hallway until they reached her office. His dark eyes turned to her and wordlessly commanded an action. Emma rifled through her bag to find the keys and once the door clicked open, Will pushed it open, grabbed Emma inside, slammed the door closed, locked it and then pushed her up against the nearest wall.

"You little minx." He growled and crashed his lips down onto hers. Emma squeaked in surprise but soon found herself eagerly responding to his kiss.

His hands immediately attached to themselves to her sides, his fingers grazing the edges of her breasts as he pressed his body against hers gently to bring her closer.

Emma hitched her leg around Will's, bringing them even closer together and Will groaned quietly into her mouth. Emma grippe tightly onto his shoulders and their lips and tongues battled for dominance as the kiss grew passionate and deeper with each passing second.

Will cupped her breasts through her cardigan and she shivered against him as his fingers kneaded them gently. His hands then left her chest and travelled downwards, slipping his fingers underneath her cardigan and ripping her blouse out from where it was tucked in neatly to her skirt.

"Will!" She gasped as they parted for air and she caught sight of the empty hallway through her _glass_ window.

Will moaned quietly, kissing and nipping at the skin on her neck as his fingers danced along her warmed, flushed skin.

She whimpered quietly, thoroughly enjoying the feeling but panic seized inside her as she continued to stare out the window. "Will." His name came out of her lips in an elongated whine as he pushed back the collar of her shirt to press gently kisses along the tops of her breasts and collarbone.

"The door, Will." She moaned into his ear.

"What about it?" He whispered against her skin.

Emma gasped quietly as Will's hands once again found their way to her breasts and cupped them over her bra. "It's...its see through." She whispered breathlessly.

"Don't care." He mumbled, trailing his lips back up her neck and across her jawline.

Emma's mouth fell open with a sigh, her eyes fluttering closed as she leaned into Will's touches. "I care." She chocked out. "If we get caught..."

"We won't get caught." Will's confident voice whispered in her ear before he trailed back to her lips, kissing her softly, quickly then kissing her harder.

She kissed him back, her tense body giving in slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "The window...is glass, Will." She muttered in between kisses.

"We won't get caught." He repeated punctuating his certainty with a kiss that blew her away. She completely succumbed to him by melting into his arms. Will's arms tightened around her sensing her sudden loss of the use of her limbs and he swiftly lifted her off the ground. Emma's legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers tangled in her hair. Their lips remained locked together as Will carried them over to her desk, pushed everything off of her desk and placed her down on top of it.

Emma tore her face away from his as she heard everything collide to the ground. Will's lips made contact with her cheeks and he kissed there softly as she stared wide eyed at the mess on her floor. "Will-" She began to protest and Will cupped her face gently, stopped kissing her and tilted her head towards him. Their eyes met and Emma instantly felt the worry leave her body and a darkness passed over her eyes as she grabbed the back of Will's head and brought his lips down onto hers. She felt Will's smirk against her lips and she grinned in return, allowing Will's tongue to slip into her mouth.

Will circled around the desk, never breaking their lip lock, and kicked her chair aside. Once he was standing still, Emma's legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him against her. He groaned loudly into her mouth as her warmness came into almost direct contact with his arousal. She ground her hips against his lightly and the friction it was already starting to create automatically caused his hips to buck forward. "Emma." He moaned into her mouth, his breathing starting to become erratic.

She trailed her fingers down his neck, across his shoulders, slowly down his chest until they just slipped below his pant line. His hands, which were rested protectively on her waist, tightened their grip on her and pulled her closer.

Her fingers worked quickly to undo the button of his jeans and her heart leapt into her throat as her fingers grazed over his hardness through his boxers. She couldn't believe she was doing this, in her office, with the chance that someone could walk by and see them. It was the most erotic thing she had ever done and probably would ever do and she craved it like she never imagined.

"Emma." Will hissed, his lips pulling away from her to rest near her ear as he breathed heavily.

"Will?" She purred, stroking him lightly through the thin material of his boxers.

"_God_, Emma." He groaned, his body shaking slightly. "I need you."

"You have me." She whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as his hands drifted towards her panties. He snuck a finger beneath the material and she gasped sharply as he rubbed softly against her.

"Will." She whimpered pleadingly and without a word he yanked her panties down to her knees, pulled himself out of his confines and pushed into her.

She squeaked and her hands gripped onto his sides. Her head fell onto his chest, her eyes squeezing tight as he started to move at a steady pace inside of her. She breathed his name in pleasure, moaning quietly as his hands started to caress her breasts in time with his thrusts.

She began to rock her hips very gently in time with him and one of Will's hands left her chest to cup her rear and pull her flat against him. She bit down hard on her lip to suppress a cry and she lightly scratched her nails against his sides, letting a small hiss escape her lips.

He continued to move inside of her, occasionally picking up speed and then slowing down again and it drove her insane. She could feel the unnameable pleasure starting to build within her and just as he started to hit the right spots at just the right times, he'd fluctuate, leaving her suspended in whatever state she was in.

She started to whimper quietly as her fingers laced tightly in his hair and she buried her face in his chest, even meeting him for a thrust once in a while.

Finally seeming to sense her sexual frustration, or having some of his own, he picked up his pace, his head falling into the crook of her shoulder and neck and she could feel his heavy, wet breath against her skin.

Her fingernails scratched his scalp and he groaned softly as Emma threw her head back and her body writhed against him as he released inside of her.

Emma rode out her own waves of pleasure with her head rested safely on Will's chest, her fingers lightly playing with the curls at the base of his neck.

They both panted together as they floated slowly back to Earth. Will's arms tightened around her and he pressed a few light kisses to the side of her neck and then lifted his head, resting it against her shoulder.

His brow furrowed as he caught the reflection of something in the mirror. His eyes widened and he cursed suddenly, wrapping his arm fully around Emma's waist, pulling her off the desk and onto the floor.

She squeaked as she landed on top of Will's lap and her wide, questioning frantic eyes met his. He placed a finger to his lips and motioned to the door. Her eyes shot over to the door in a panic and she looked back at Will, biting down hard on her lip to keep from making any noise.

Will licked his lips and they both sat silent and still for a good minute. Will slowly poked his head out from behind the desk and his eyes fell upon the barren hallway.

His eye caught the reflection again and he rolled his eyes at how too familiar it was. "God Dammit." He muttered and smiled apologetically at her. "I got spooked by my own reflection."

"Oh God." She sighed heavily in relief, letting her head fall onto his chest. Her body started to shake and he wasn't sure if it was from laughing or crying. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his fingers up and down her spine.

"I can not believe we just did that." Emma mumbled into her chest and then pulled away, covering her flushed face with her hands.

He simply smiled at her and helped her onto her feet. They quickly fixed themselves before someone really did walk by and Emma plopped down in her chair, running her hands through her hair as Will leaned against the side of her desk, smiling down at her.

She glared playfully up at him. "You started this, mister."

"Me?" He laughed placing his hand over his heart.

"Yes, you!" She huffed.

His eyes twinkled in delight as he shrugged non chalantly. "I don't recall."

She narrowed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "You started teasing me in the car this morning and in the lunch room, which I still cannot believe you did."

He laughed and winked at her. "You teased right back, Miss Emma."

Emma's face flushed bright red and she covered her cheeks with her hands. "Which I still can't believe I did."

"And we didn't get caught." Will smiled smugly, hopping onto the desk.

"Luckily." She muttered, fixing the wrinkles in her skirt. "As amazing as that was Will, we are never doing that again."

"You say that now." Will responded with a smirk and she turned to look at him in exasperation. A grin broke across his face and she slowly shook her head, and sighed upon seeing the mess on the floor.

"Sorry about that." Will said softly seeing where her eyes had fallen and he hopped off the desk and kneeled down, starting to gather the various objects in his hands. "My mind doesn't think clearly when I'm around you."

Emma smiled warmly and kneeled down beside Will to help him get all the items off the floor. She started to organize all the desk objects in their usual places and she sighed heavily at the mess of papers that sat in the right corner of her desk.

"Once again..." Will smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"That's alright, that's alright." She shook her head, smiling over at him. "I don't have any appointments next period so I'll have time to reorganize everything."

Her head twitched to the side upon noticing his thoughtful yet adoring expression. "What?"

Will met her eyes and he smiled, shaking his head. "I just really, _really_ love you."

Emma's heart swelled inside her chest and a bright grin spread across her face. "I really, really love you too. Hence why I agreed to marry you."

Will's face brightened at the reminder and he took a few steps towards her when suddenly the bell blared out in the hallway. The formerly quiet air filled with the sound of doors opening, lockers slamming and teenagers chatting loudly.

Will sighed heavily and Emma smiled sympathetically, beckoning him over quietly.

Once he was near enough she grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him down for a quick, sweet kiss. The stunned, love struck expression on his face was priceless and she giggled, pushing him towards the door.

"Go." She whispered, still giggling.

His eyes glistened and his lips curled up in a smirk, he winked at her and practically skipped out the door, not bothering to hide his satisfied grin as he stepped out of her office and into the crowded hallway.

Emma shook her head slowly, glancing at the mess of papers on her desk.

If there was one thing she learned that day it was that she really, really, _really_ loved Will Schuester.


End file.
